Dare Questions
Fans! Firestorm: Heeeyyyy, audience! It is time for, THE DARE QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!! Tigerstar(Tigerheart): What in the world. Firestorm: What? Is there problem, Brokenheart? Sandstorm: He is Tigerstar. Firestorm: WHATEVERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! Now, today's question is... It was Juniperclaw's idea, HOW DID CATS MADE TOILETS!!!!!!!!! Audience: What in the world-- Webfoot: Ok, Firey, May I start the story? Firestorm: Sure...? Webfoot: Ok, when I was a kit, Tallstar decided to make a toilet. When cats had no toilets, they pooped on nests, dens, medicine cat's herbs, ponds, even on cats! Audience burst into laughter. Webfoot: (laughes) Tallstar dug holes, and pooped in it, and covered the hole with moss and dirt. Audience burst into laughter again. Webfoot: Okay, So one day, super duper idiot kit named Brownkit wandered out of nursery, and sunk in one of the 'toilets'! Audience dies of laughter. Webfoot: Unfortunately, it was Brownkit's apprentice ceremony day, and Brownkit jumped into the dirty pond with poops in it! Audience rolls because of laughter. Webfoot: So this idiot came out of pond and washed himself in the river, but he was soooooo wet! Firestorm(Firey): And thennnnnnnnn? Webfoot: And Brownkit's mentor became Tallstar himself, And Brownkit's apprentice name is- is- Wetpaw. Audience dies of laughter again. Firey: Ok... We wanna continue Webfoot: I didn't said that. Firey: Whatever. Our audience cannot handle more laughter. Bye for now! Firey: From now on, you can ask questions and I'll answer them! Thanks! Chapter two(Requested by Brairwing) Firey: Heya! So here we are again! Brairwing: I have several questions. Firey: Ooh, what is it? Brairwing: . Who made the Mothpool ship? Who does Jayfeather love? Briarlight or Half Moon? Can Firestar sing? If so, please sing "Shake it off" by Taylor Swift! Who would I be if I were a Warrior cat? (Plz don't be Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf: Hey! Briarlight, Half Moon, Jayfeather: Triple hey! Firestar: .... Firey: I am sorry, Brairwing, I do not know who made Mothpool ship. But other warrior guests can answer your questions! Jayfeather, Briarlight, Half Moon, Firestar, please come up! Firestar: This is not going to be good... Firey: Jayfeather, do you love Briarlight or Half Moon? Jayfeather: Urmmm... I like Half Moon because she is wise and kind. (Half Moon smiles, Briarlight growls) Jayfeather: I like Briarlight too, because she is courageous and hard-working. (Briarlight smiles, Half Moon growls) Jayfeather: But my favorite is Cinderheart. Cinderheart: I LOVE YOU TOO JAYFEATHERY!!! Lionblaze pounces onto Jayfeather, and they starts to fight. Half Moon: You claw Jayfeather, I'll claw Cinderheart. Briarlight: All righty! Flywhisker, Snaptooth, Fernsong, Sorrelstripe, Myrtlekit, Baykit, and Hollytuft: .... Firey: Firestar, sing . Firestar: ...Okay...? (Firestar starts singing.) Firestar: (With horrible voice) I STAY OUT TOO LATE, GOT NOTHIN' IN MY BRAIN THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAY, MMM HMM THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAY, MMM HMM Firey: (stuffing moss in her ear) STOPPPPP SINGING, YOU HORRIBLE SINGING-BRAT!!!!! Firestar cries. Hollyleaf: Okay, I think I can answer Brairwing's last question. She is ME! Brairwing: NOOOOOOO!! Firey: Shut up, busted Hollyleaf! Brairwing is our guest! And, Brairwing, I feel like you're Brightheart. Brairwing: Thanks, Firey! Now I've gotta go, because I got school today. Bye! Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather: What's school? Brairwing: Nevermind. Firey: Well, that's it for today, folks! See ya next time! Chapter Three(Requested by Lightstorm) Lightstorm: I wanna know why did Tigerclawstar go like "Hey, let's kill Stonefur!" Firey: Let's figure it out! I am going to call Tigerclaw, but he is really bad-tempered lately. You guys better stuff your ears with moss. Guests stuff their ears with moss. Firey: dials 1-899-857-3827, and Firey hears angry voice of Tigerclawstar. Tigerclawstar: I AM FURIOUS TIGERSTAR! WHO IS CALLING ME? YOU GOT TEN SECONDS. TEN, NINE... Firey: Tigey, it's me, Firestorm. My guest, Lightstorm has a question. Why did you killed Stonefur? Tigey: Oh... *Sobs* It's my personal story... I need Leopardfoot!!! *cries* Leopardfoot: Sorry, Firestorm. My son is a cute little sobber. Tigey: Mama! Lightstorm: .... Tigey: *Sniffles* W-when I was a little kit, Stonefur--Stonepaw invaded ThunderClan camp and clawed my nose! That's why I have this scar. And BLUESTAR DID NOTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE STONEFUR IS HER SON!!!!!!!! Oakheart, Mistystar, Graypool, Bluestar: Stonefur!!! Stonefur: I did what Mistystar told me to do! Mistystar: I did what Graypool told me to do! Graypool: I did what Oakheart told me to do! Oakheart: I did what Bluestar told me to do! Bluestar: I did what Sunstar told me to do! Thrushpelt: Sunstar...? Sunstar: Uh-oh. Tigerclawstar appears outta nowhere and starts clawing Sunstar. Sunstar: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Firey: I guess that's it for today, folks! Please continue loving Dare questions! Chapter Three(Requested by Brairwing) Brairwing : I dare Cinderpelt to kiss Firestar, Ravenpaw to kiss Barley AND then Tigerstar, Briarlight to kiss Jayfeather, Cinderheart to smack Briarlight after that, and Leafpool to kiss Mothwing, and Tawnypelt to kiss Feathertail AND THEN I WANT CINDERXFIRE KITS, MOTHPOOL KITS, TAWNYXFEATHER KITS, AND JAYXBRIARLIGHT KITS! MAKE IT HAPPENNNNNNNNNNNN Firey: Okay...? Cinderpelt, Firestar, Ravenpaw, Barley, Tigerstar, Briarlight, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Mothwing, Tawnypelt, and Feathertail: Urm Cinderheart: Yayyyyyy! I can finally take revenge from Briar!!!!! Firestar: Brairwing is a demon why do I have to suffer twice, from both Firestorm AND Brairwing? Firey: You guys may start. Cinderpelt kisses Firestar without a moment of hesitation, and Firestar is nearly fainting. Cinderpelt: Firestar, you know what? I DONT LOVE YOU Firestar: SO DO I WE'RE JUST MENTOR AND APP Hollyleaf appears on a vine, singing Song (credit for I got this idea from there) Hollyleaf: Brairwing! Brairwing gulps Hollyleaf: Apology accepted. Firey: Ok, now plz go away Hollyleaf: Holleh le le! Holleh le le! Hollyleaf disappears. Briarlight: Okay.... Let's do this(Kisses Jayfeather) Jayfeather: Urm Cinderheart: (Smacks Briarlight) Jayfeather's mine! Sweet, Sweet revenge! Jayfeather: @_@ Briarlight: OW! Cut it out! Half Moon: My Briary! Cinderheart you're dead Lionblaze: I have no idea why I'm even here but Cinderheart's mine, busted brother's loves! Half Moon, Briarlight: Let's fight! Firey: So they fight, Half Moon and Briarlight has Jayfeather, AKA Team Jaylove! Cinderheart and Lionblaze's in one team, AKA Team Lionisthebest! Lionblaze: Muhahahahahahahahaha! I have power of stars in my paws! I can fight! No one will beat me!!!!! Ratscar: Seriously, Lionblaze? I had beaten you once. Lionblaze: You have crazily useless memory, Ratscar! Now go away! Firey: What....s going on in here. Anyways, let's continue... Lionblaze: Fighting? Firey: No, Daring! Lionblaze: Well we wanna fight! (goes into the battle again) Ravenpaw kisses Barley. Barley: Whoever did this dare question, you're dead when I set a paw on you! Ravenpaw: Same! And Ravenpaw kisses Tigerstar. Tigerstar: Cut it out, you useless lump of fur! Ravenpaw: It's not my fault! Brairwing: Gulp. Tigerstar: WHOEVER MADE MY APP DO THIS, WHEN I SET A PAW ON HIM OR HER, HE OR SHE WILL BE DEAD!!! Ravenpaw, Barley: Same! Leafpool kisses Mothwing. Mothwing: We're kin anyway. Leafpool: Yeah. Tawnypelt: Well it's good to see ya again, Feathertail. (Kisses her) Feathertail: Tawnypelt! Crowfeather: Hey! Cut it out! Feather's mine! Tawnypelt: Whatever. Rowanclaw: Cut it out, Feathertail! Tawnypelt's mine! Crowfeather and Rowanclaw fight. Brair: Oh! And I'd also like some warriors to be hunted by giant mouse. Bluestar, Oakheart, Dovewing, Mosskit: (wears giant rat costume for Halloween) RAWRRRR! WE, I MEAN I AN THE GIANT MOUSE!!!!! I like to hunt warriors!!! Firey: Seriously? Mosskit: What? It's nearly Halloween! Bluestar, Oakheart: Yeah, so stay away from our daughter! Firey: Alright!! Dovewing: I like Halloween... But I like Halloween just because I can have candies!! (Spots a stalk of candies) CANDIES!!!!!! Team Jaylove, Rowanclaw, Crowfeather, and Team Lionisthebest: RAWWRRRRR! Firey: O...kay. I will announce the result of the battle later. And please continue loving Dare Questions!! And kits will be born next dare. Halloween in the land!!! Hollyleaf: I like Christmas! I've grew too old for Halloween! (A/N: That's what I just said!) Firey: You're never too old for Halloween! Firestar: Agree with Firestorm! See? I've got bunch of candies from Bluestar, Cinderpelt, and my dear friend Graystripe! (Munches on the candy) Twigbranch: VIOLETTY! LETSGOONATRICKORTREATING!!! Tawnypelt, Feathertail, Briarlight, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, Mothwing: We can't go, we have kits in our bellies. Jayfeather, Firestar: WHATTHEHECKISHAPPENIN'? STARCLAN!!!!! Cinderpelt, Briarlight: Yup. Tawnypelt, Feathertail, Briarlight, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, Mothwing: KITZ ARE COMIN'!!! Firey: So they have kits. Tawnypelt have kits named Acornkit, Treekit, Leafkit, Feathertail: Shadykit, Briarlight: Flightkit, Birdkit, and Oceankit, Cinderpelt: Warmkit, Imaginekit, Leafpool: Icekit, Poolkit, and Gentlekit, Mothwing: Petalkit, and Applekit. Jayfeather, Firestar: YAY!!! MORE KITS!!! Dovewing, Oakheart, Mosskit, Bluestar: (Wearing a giant rat costume again!) WE--URM, I AM THE MOST SCARIEST RAT OF ALL!!! WE--A MEAN, I LIKE TO EAT KITS!! Mosskit: Urm very frustrating I am also a kit Newborn kits: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Firey: TBC! Halloween isn't over yet!Category:Peroncat's story